Densita di False
by Corporal Levi
Summary: "Y-Yamamoto-dono, what art thou doing!" The black-haired guy laughed. "Kissing you, of course!" 8084 One-Shot.


**Warnings: OOC?, Crack, BL, lame kissing descriptions.**

**Author's Note: My first KHR! fic and damn, I knew I had weird tastes, but this passes the line! And about the Hibari thing, no, Yamamoto doesn't like him, he just thinks he's pretty xD I really have no idea why I wrote that, it just came out of nowhere, LOL. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic of this EXTREMELY Crack couple.**

* * *

"Yamamoto-dono, art thou ready?"

The taller teen nodded and lifted his sword, the smile in his lips still present as he watched the other swallow his Dying Will pill. As soon as his azure blue eyes turned a bright shade of sapphire and the vivid Rain Flame appeared in his forehead, the Rain Guardian lunged at him quickly, the back of his sword about to hit the other's arm. His attack was blocked by a Metal Edge and both of them smiled at each other when thinking of how much of a good match this was going to be.

Reborn had asked Basil to help Yamamoto train a few days ago. Tsuna was doing great controlling his Hyper Dying Will, but the Arcobaleno had said that for now he should be practicing alone. Basil didn't care much, though, because he had already fulfilled his part in the Tenth's training. Besides, Yamamoto was a great guy and was, according to his Master, very strong. Tonight was the fight between the Rain Guardians, and Basil was readying Yamamoto like crazy. He went from telling him everything he knew about Squalo to trying to show him his style of fighting (which was very difficult, for he has never used a sword before). But something wasn't right. Basil has noticed that whenever they trained, Yamamoto wouldn't actually fight him seriously. Sure, he was really strong and even Basil had a hard time beating him, but never did Vongola's Tenth Rain Guardian adopted a serious expression in his friendly chestnut eyes.

Today wasn't any different in that matter. Basil was putting all of his effort in attacking while Yamamoto blocked and dodged it all. The blue-eyed teen wasn't mad or upset, he was just worried. Worried that he was too weak to help Yamamoto to get stronger, and worried that maybe he wasn't taking all of this seriously. Yamamoto has always thought that this was all a game, so it wasn't very surprising, but Squalo was not an opponent to take lightly.

Yamamoto seemed to notice that Basil wasn't entirely focusing in their match, for he stopped moving and lowered his sword.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in a curious manner.

Basil shook his head as if to scare away the thoughts in his head and smiled. "Thou hast not to worry."

"Hm, you don't look fine to me. What about we take a little break?" Yamamoto said, ruffling the shorter boy's sand-colored hair.

"But we ha-" He tried to object, but the tanned teen was already sitting in the floor with a lunch box in his lap.

"My old man made some sushi for us," He said, ignoring the protests. He patted the spot next to him and Basil sighed. The Rain Guardian was always stubborn and, besides, who can say no to Tsuyoshi's sushi?

"Thanks for the food!" They both exclaimed as they began eating.

Quietly, Basil kept glancing at Yamamoto. Sure, the guy was strong and dedicated, but would he be able to beat Squalo? The Varia's Rain Guardian would not hesitate to kill him, that was obvious, but will Yamamoto do the same? For some reason Basil just couldn't stop thinking of the negative side. What will Tsuna do if Yamamoto, in the worst case scenario, died? What would his father do? What would _he_ do?

Suddenly the sun wasn't harshly hitting his face as it was a second ago. Looking up, the azure-eyed boy was startled to see Yamamoto's face so close to his. He felt his cheeks warm up.

"Is something the matter, Yamamoto-dono?" He asked, alarmed.

The other simply chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, as if embarrassed.

"Whoops, sorry, you just looked kinda off, y'know?" He explained. "Are you reeeeeeeeeeally fine?"

Basil nodded, though his blush did not subside when noticing that they were still inches apart.

"We shall continue thy training," He tried to move apart, but a hand in the back of his head refused to let him do so.

"Now, now," Yamamoto's eyelids dropped a little. "I just noticed something."

The shorter boy gulped. "W-what would that be?"

"You're kind of pretty, Basilicum…" Well, that caught him off-guard. Yamamoto _never _said his whole name.

"What?"

"Yeah, you're really pretty from up-close. Not as pretty as Hibari, but close enough," Once again, the 14-year-old laughed.

"Hibari-dono…pretty?" Now that was interesting. Who would've thought that someone had enough guts to call the Cloud Guardian pretty? Maybe Gokudera was right and Yamamoto was just plain stupid. "E-either way, we should really get back to thy training. Thine enemy is Superbi Squalo, thou shall–"

He couldn't continue his sentence, and it took him a while to realize that his lips were being sealed by another ones. His azure eyes widened and he let out a small gasp. Basil felt the other opening his mouth and suddenly something warm and wet was inside his mouth. Somehow that broke his shock and he pulled away, flustered.

"Y-Yamamoto-dono, what art thou doing?"

The black-haired guy laughed. "Kissing you, of course!"

"I-I sort of noticed that, but why?" It appeared that his question was not going to be answered right now, because Yamamoto pulled his face closer with the hand in the back of his head and claimed his lips once again.

From the books that his Master sometimes brought him, Basil had read that first kisses were supposed to be like bright, beautiful fireworks and there would be the harmonic and peaceful sound of bells; in short, first kisses were supposed to feel like one of the most amazing things in the world. This one just left him feeling damn confused.

The feelings of a pair of chapped lips being parted and a tongue licking and sucking his lower lip made his face heat up more. Okay, maybe that did feel kind of good. Hesitantly, Basil opened his mouth, letting Yamamoto's tongue enter his hot cavern. Unintentionally, he let out a small moan when the taste of sushi enveloped his mouth, and he swore the other grinned mischievously against his lips. He would've said something, but to talk he needed his tongue, and, well, it was kind of occupied right now.

Of all the things Basil thought of Yamamoto, rough was never one of them. Though the way the tanned teen was furiously tangling his tongue with his in a dominance battle was quickly making him change his opinion. He wasn't sure what to think about all this. Sure, his Master had always encouraged him to be more social and outgoing, but was kissing another guy in that list? Feeling a shiver of pleasure running down his back when Yamamoto embraced his waist with one hand, Basil shakily placed his hand in the other's shoulders. The hand that used to be holding the back of his head moved to caress the Italian's cheek. Giving up on trying getting back his dignity, Basil just let Yamamoto lead the fervent kiss and he obediently followed.

Unfortunately, air was vital for both of them, and with their mouths glued to each other they sure weren't getting any, so they eventually had to separate. Panting, they both stayed sitting down –and now that he looked down, how the hell did he ended up sitting in Yamamoto's lap?– while shy and embarrassed azure eyes met amused, content chestnut ones.

The hand in his cheek brushed away the hair almost covering the right side of his face and the owner's lips curved in their usual goofy, care-free smile.

"That's all I need to beat that long-haired guy."

Granted, that night, 14-year-old Yamamoto Takeshi won against 21-year-old Superbi Squalo. As the tanned teenager approached them after the fight with a regretful shine in his eyes, Basil couldn't help but wonder if Yamamoto was really as stupid and dense as everyone thought. Maybe it was just an act, maybe he really understood what was going on and tried to make himself feel better about it by saying it was just a game, and maybe – just maybe– he really meant something that afternoon when they kissed…

Soon the Vongola's Tenth generation started congratulating Yamamoto for his victory, and he hid his sadness behind a cheerful smile. It was obviously fake, though no one except him seemed to notice.

When their eyes met, the grim look in his eyes disappeared, and his closed lips formed a big, genuine smile. Basil blushed slightly at that and soon Yamamoto put his arm around his shoulders in what looked like a friendly manner, but both knew better.

"Hey, what about we both go to my place and get some sushi? I'm sure my Pops won't mind."

"That sounds nice."

Yes, Basil thought when they walked away from their slightly confused friends, it's definitely false density. But who said that was a bad thing? It was, after all, part of Yamamoto's charm, and Basil couldn't help but just love it.

* * *

**The title means "False Density" in Italian if it wasn't obvious already xD I guess I'm satisfied by how this turned out even though I'm not familiar with the Archaic grammar.**

**Feel free to point out any errors, mispellings, typos, etc. I actually didn't double-read it (I was too lazy D:)**

**Review are always nice~**


End file.
